Every Minute of Forever
by totallygilmore
Summary: Prequel to 'Forever, Always, and Then Some.' Sam asks Mercedes an important question that starts their path to their forever.


**This is the **_**official **_**prequel to my Samcedes wedding story, **_**Forever, Always, and Then Some**_**. You can read this first or read **_**Forever, Always, and Then **_**Some, (by accessing it on my profile page) where the idea for this prequel spun off from.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own _Glee. _I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p>A cool breeze swept through the Mercedes Jones's dark-hair as she walked across the University of Miami of Ohio's campus with her best friend's Rachel Hudson (née Berry) and Kurt Hummel-Anderson (née Hummel).<p>

"So, where is Sam today?" Rachel asked her friend, holding a warm cup of coffee close to her mouth, hoping to warm up as the oddly cold, harsh spring wind whipped through the campus and chilled her red, wind-beaten cheeks.

Mercedes wrapped her jacket around her body.

"He had some music final he had to finish," she noted, "So he said he would meet us all later for dinner. Where are Finn and Blaine?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, throwing her coffee cup in a nearby trashcan, and turned to Kurt, who sighed.

"They saw some big football game was going on when we were walking through the student center and decided that it was _vital _that they watch the rest of the fourth quarter. We agreed, much to our dismay. But we also knew that meant we got more time with you all to ourselves," Kurt told her, placing himself between his two best friends and pulling them closer so he could hug them.

Rachel and Mercedes giggled. In that moment, it was almost as if nothing had changed in high school. Rachel was still the dark-haired, Broadway bound diva, who had recently scored the role of Janet Vandygraff in the Broadway revival of _The Drowsy Chaperone_ and madly in love with Finn. Kurt was still the loyal best friend with an amazing sense of style and vocal and acting talent that could out do anyone, any day. And Mercedes was still the loveable Jennifer Hudson-meets-Beyoncé diva.

But things had changed. Rachel was living in New York and was happily married to Finn. Kurt, as well, lived in New York with the love of his live, his husband and high school sweetheart, Blaine.

Yes, at heart they were still the same kids that had walked the halls, bearing slushie attacks and laughter, and graduated from William McKinley High School in 2012. They were just more mature.

"So, I have some news," Rachel announced, shoving her hands in her coat pockets, "I know this visit is all about 'Cedes and Sam, but I can't _not _tell you, because I promised you the moment I knew I would tell you and I have already prolonged it and I don't want you to be mad at me and all and—"

Kurt and Mercedes exchanged a glance and stopped turning to Rachel.

"Stop babbling, Barbra. Spit it out," Mercedes insisted.

Rachel took a deep breath, her hair blowing in the wind, and took her hands out of her coat pockets. She smiled, placing her hand on her abdomen.

"_I'm pregnant_!"

Mercedes and Kurt stared in astonishment and then erupted in a fit of giggles and happiness with their friend.

xxx

Finn tapped his fingers on the dark-blue table he and Blaine were sitting at in the student center.

"Where is he?" Finn wondered aloud, "He was _supposed _to be here at 3:30, it's 3:40. Mercedes, Rachel, and Kurt will probably have already gotten to the bench and walked back it by the time he gets here!"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"It's okay, dude. Just watch the game until he gets here," Blaine remarked, keeping a close eye on the score of the football game on the television above them, "When did you start becoming _so _punctual? In the four years Kurt and I lived with you and Rachel, I do not remember you being on time _once_, unless it was to one of Rachel's performances."

Finn shrugged, looking up at the television, disappointed in the score of the game.

"I guess being married and living with a pregnant Rachel Berry does that to you, even if she is only a four and a half weeks pregnant."

Blaine chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee, and mumbled something about he couldn't wait until that baby was born.

Much to Finn's relief, within minutes, a blonde, Justin Bieber-haired boy appeared in the doorway of the student center of the University of the Miami of Ohio.

Finn put his hand up.

"_Sam!_"

They saw him nod as he headed towards them. When he reached their table, he sat down his textbooks and plopped in a seat.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, guys," Sam began, sitting up straight, "My music composition class final ran longer than I expected."

Finn nodded, trying to act understanding, even though he was still kid of perturbed at Sam's lateness.

"So, did you get the flowers I placed an order for?" Sam asked the two men.

Both Blaine and Finn nodded.

"Yep," Blaine responded, holding up the bouquet of flowers as Finn held up the velvet box, "Though, I can't believe you have me get the flowers when you told Finn to look after the ring! I mean, seriously, no offense dude, you're my brother-in-law and all," he said, turning to Finn, "But you misplace _everything_."

Finn rolled his eyes, laughing off the matter, and turned to Sam.

"So, are you ready, dude?"

The blonde-boy nodded. He was ready to begin his journey to forever with the woman he loved.

xxx

When Sam spotted Mercedes among the through on people, he swore he had never seen anyone as beautiful in his life. Those few months between their break-up in June going into their senior year of high school and moving _back _to Lima were hell. She turned his world upside down. And he had _never _been happier with anyone else.

As he watched her chatter with Kurt and Rachel, he remembered that day, senior year, when he re-entered the hallways of William McKinley High School and saw her standing at her locker, ripping a picture of some football player, who Rachel would later come to tell him was Shane, Mercedes's newly _ex_-boyfriend. He hadn't wanted to push her back into a relationship, when she was fresh-off a breakup, so he didn't outwardly say anything referring to that for a week or two. But after that, he stopped at nothing to try and win her back. Truth was, she also wanted to get back together, so they did, right after Sectionals.

He snapped back to reality, when he realized that Finn and Blaine had left his side—Finn and Rachel were smiling over her not-yet-visible baby bump and Kurt and Blaine were holding hands. Mercedes was in the middle laughing. Oh, how Sam loved that laugh of hers.

That is when Mercedes looked up and spotted Sam. She smiled, picking up her pace, but Blaine quickly stopped her, motioning for her to sit down on the bench. The bench where, four years ago, Sam and Mercedes had spent a good-portion of their first day at college, making promises for forever.

When Sam reached the group, everyone went quiet.

"Hey, babe. I thought you—" Mercedes was quickly cut off as Sam handed her the bouquet of flowers.

Mercedes smiled, smelling the bouquet, and looked up at her friends. When her eyes fell back upon Sam, she realized he was kneeling down.

On one knee.

Suddenly, the world as she knew it was changing, she couldn't breathe right, and she couldn't believe this was all happening.

"Miss Mercedes Jones…"

"_Mercedes, I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful. Would you like to dance?"_

"—I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be the mother of my children, my wife. I want to wake up every morning and see you lying next to me. I want to spend every minute of forever with you. Mercedes Jones, _will you marry me_?"

Sam Evans, William McKinley High School's former golden boy, former quarterback of the McKinley Titans and the University of Miami of Ohio, ex-boyfriend of the two most popular girls in school, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray, talented musician, former resident of Nashville, Tennessee and Lima, Ohio, son of Jane and Michael Evans, was asking _her, _Mercedes Jones, to _marry _him.

She realized she had been deep in thought for a while and had not responded when Finn and Rachel looked puzzled, Kurt and Blaine were standing wide-eyed, and Sam looked increasingly worried every minute she didn't respond.

Mercedes smiled, grinning from ear to ear.

"_I'd love to."_

"I'd _love _to be Mrs. Mercedes Evans," Mercedes exclaimed, embracing her now fiancé.

Rachel and Finn hugged, Kurt pulled out his Blackberry and began type fervently while Blaine tried to convince him that he could start planning Mercedes and Sam's wedding later.

Mercedes planted a sweet kiss onto Sam's lips.

"I was wondering—we graduate _tomorrow_—and I really don't want to wait to be your wife. Instead of waiting a _whole _year, could we get married in August? It's only three months away, but I think we could have a whole wedding planned by then," Mercedes suggested, turning to Kurt and then back to Sam.

Sam chuckled.

"Anything to make you happy, " he responded, "And, truthfully, I don't want to wait to be married to you either."

Upon hearing this, Kurt nearly fainted into Blaine's arms.

"A _whole _wedding in three months? I haven't done that since junior year of high school. Plus, in addition to Rachel's baby shower that I would like to throw _before _she gets incredibly huge," Kurt said, slightly exasperated, receiving glares from Rachel and Finn. Mercedes gave him her best smile, "_But _I guess I could do it for you two. You are my best friend."

And that began another journey for Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans. Their journey to spending the rest of their lives together. Their journey to every minute of forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, this is the <strong>_**official **_**prequel to my Samcedes wedding story, **_**Forever, Always, and Then Some**_**. Quite a few reviewers for that story told me that they would love to see a prequel to see how the big moment happened, where Sam asked Mercedes to marry him. So, in honor of Chord's return to **_**Glee**_** (YAY!) [which is incorporated in this story] here it is! If you haven't read my story **_**Forever, Always, and Then Some**_**, please do. If you love Samcedes and ND, you'll love it. If you were one of the reviewers of that story that wanted to see a prequel, I hope I did this justice! Oh, and I hope you like how I weaved the prom scene flashback into the proposal.  
><strong>

**Lastly, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine (who is the same age as Kurt in this story) graduated from college early, a year before they were supposed too. Finn **_**just **_**graduated at the beginning of this story. He and Rachel had been married for eight months. Kurt and Blaine for a year and a half. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


End file.
